User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. Police So i guess your the Moderator of the copy *ahem* CREEPY pasta wiki huh? Jeffthefineman 19:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I am the FOUNDER of the CREEPYPASTA wiki, thank you very much. Please take the time to read the rules. ClericofMadness 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) There was a Copypasta Wiki but it got abandoned. Bill9929 20:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to ask... What does your a avatar symbol mean? its like a line throgh an O idk what it is. :P EpicDude988 00:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Its the symbol of chaos and other madness on the wiki. Bill9929 01:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Which there always is. Sloshedtrain 01:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pfft, it's a symbol I use to represent madness/insanity. Been using it for a while, but yeah, there is a lot of that on here lol. ClericofMadness 01:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you aware that it is the Phrexian symbol? Or is it purely coincidental? Sorinmarkov 08:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Eh, it's been around since before the Phyrexian symbol was formerly announced. ClericofMadness 12:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Mæpshæp from Encyclopædia Dramatica spammed the living shit out of our site. Taken care of that. ClericofMadness 'My Ragequit from Creepypasta chat' Sorry for the speech, I guess I was just blinded by anger. Why are you still reading my post/contribution 04:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Explanation for Kickban? I had been kickbanned from chat (I assume for posting sexual humor, and for this I apologize), but could I at least receive a message showing how long I am banned for and such? Daltsch 06:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) > user profile ClericofMadness Blogging rules? I just wondered - having read the rules, I was curious. What is seen as appropriate for a blog post? Im new to this site. Just wondering! :) P.S. Your awesome for making this wiki! Thanks! B.Tailsdoll 19:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)B.tailsdollB.Tailsdoll 19:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) profit! >says I'm banned from chat for another 28 minutes >been a day and still banned >??? >profit! -- BlittleMcNilsen 04:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oi, sorry. Chat bans are MANUAL and you have to manually undo them >.>; I AM A BAD PERSON :'( ClericofMadness 04:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) BAD PERRRSON!! >:O KEEL IT WITH FIAR!! ok no. :p --BlittleMcNilsen 05:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) KITTENS! Seeing how you are the only person I am following on here and the creator of this site (which was a genius idea, just saying) I have always wated to share this story with SOMEONE and I suppose this would be one way to do it. The story is "Kittens" by Dean Koontz. And I, for one, really enjoyed it, so. Yea.Lostraptorbaby1 14:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I am removing the Marked for Review pages because I was the one who edited, and fixed them.SilentObserver01 12:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not adding a headline before. I just missed the part that told me I needed one on a user's talk page. But what I said was that I was removing Marked for Review pages because I had edited and corrected them myself. SilentObserver01 15:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Helping others is good feeling TIME! Am I allowed to add other people's pastas to the Article List page? Just so there's less work for everyone to do? Or is it up to the uploader to add it themselves? Daltsch 20:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) YES OH SWEET JEGUS YES> ClericofMadness If you re-write an urban legend... Does that count as OC? Thanks. Aradials 21:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Age Question one thing. i have been wondering, if this is personal or something im sorry. i am a high school student, how old are you? 24, heh. Very interesting convictions from someone in High School, I must say. ClericofMadness 17:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) dont think i am inferior just because i am in high school. i am not stupid and i dont eat up the lies that the world feeds me. from what you sound like, you, i estimate at being in your late 20s up to mid 30s. am i correct or way off? but my estimate was very close. you must be in college then? well, thats interesting... you are almost as old as my uncle. See, I did not devalue your opinions from age, I merely was intrigued at them. Again, assumptions D: ClericofMadness indeed, well, in my town of Joplin, i grew up knowing that the world was corrupt. i realized when i was talking to you, i was fighting an ally, not an enemy. you are interesting. you are not a communist or a Nazi. although i see those kinds of people daily, you are not one. Curious Curious I'm awfully curious as to what stirred your interest in the subject of the creepy and macabre, with you being the God Mod here and all. You definitely appear to have an intense interest in the subject, as well as a high talent in writing. Just a curious inquiry. "Theres no such thing as mean, just brutally honest" 20:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, being a long time 4ch user, I was working on compiling recipes for /ck/. However, I had been on /x/ quite a few times and I was tired of spending a year working on a single story. I had done flash fiction before, and horror is fun to do in 1000 or less words. This wiki was started for the benefit of /x/, as there was a LARGE amount of DOES ANYONE HAVE X CREEPYPASTA OR Y IMAGE threads. Even before /x/ or Creepypasta, I have been writing about--and researching--the paranormal and the occult. I own a copy of the Simon Necronomicon and the Grand Grimoire. ClericofMadness 23:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow that's really neat, I too (as much as probably a lot of the population here) frequent /x/ a lot. And anyone who has the copies of those two books definitely has my admiration, I'm pretty jealous. "Candlejack was he 00:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) try to track me down. Remember me ClericofMadness? I have been here before. I have banned you before. I am you! ClericofMadness 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Tagyouritmymom (talk • ) (USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST) I has a question I was thinking of doing a pasta monsters verison of the night before christmas and was gonna post it on here. But i wanted to know if that would get me in trouble. Thanks SpicyHandofMarriage 21:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) As long as it's sensible and you follow posting and listing rules~ i I think there should be a caterogy "Completely Terrible Troll Pasta" for pastas with bad grammar, all caps, bad spelling, and ms paint pictures. Superguy163 22:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Superguy163 Category:Horrible Troll Pasta. why did you kick ban me from chat? i was apologizing dammit! now that is really stupid. You had no reason to Ban me. my alternate account, i am Vergil117, and i did nothing to upset you on the Chat! why did you Ban my account Halomaster9.0, all i did was say i was sorry! is this how you treat vistors? It wasn't me. You should check your user page for verification of that. I'm not the only admin here, yet I am the founder. You should talk to Bill. ClericofMadness 00:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Commander Obvious Is he you? It looks like your type of typing. Bill9929 03:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Who is that? ClericofMadness 03:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Some kind of ED user. His typing looks like one of us. Bill9929 11:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh, eventually I will actually read that page instead of scanning it. ClericofMadness How long am i banned from chat ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus: King Of Derpiness~ 21:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello.............. Cleric i have now realized im a stupid jerk...the reason i get banned all the time is because i am a person who ruins everything on the wiki for everybody.... if i get banned again i guess ill kiss goodbye to the wiki... no one will miss me if that happens... ..... NO LOLSTER DONT LEAVE!!!!!!!!!! ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus: King Of Derpiness~ 23:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cleric I just wanted to let you know that I swore I already added "Minecraft- Mirror Mirror" and "Mirror Mirror" from the Orphaned pages. Do you want me to re-add them? Mr.Zalgopasta 21:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) That page takes forever to update properly. If it's on the Listing, then it's fine...and if not, add it. ClericofMadness Hey.. I was kidding as you could tell no need to ban me from chat like that -.-" hate it when i joke and people get pissed off at me for fucking joking.. >.< ~FashionOfHisPassion Chat rules are chat rules. I asked you to stop and you willfully disobeyed. Joke or not, you clearly were taking neither me nor the rules seriously. I hope this attitude has since changed. ClericofMadness 07:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Help.... Excuse me sir, but I don't really know how to add my pasta to the listings... I'm that guy who made that generic Spongebob Pasta that you deleted. But I forgot my profile name so I had to make a new one. Maybe you recognize the reference? PS: It isn't a troll pasta this time. :) Have you even tried going to the Article Listing page? ClericofMadness 15:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I even added the name to the list, but It didn't automatically become a link. So I looked at the beginning thing again for instructions and couldn't find anything. If you want to know what It's called It's "The Remake Paradox" There's always the help page, or you could explor the Source view, but to make links it's simply Title ClericofMadness 16:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank You. :) Hey, that Cleverbot Is Paranormal page is getting really popular. thanks for making it :) i guess that it was worth making.Vergil117 18:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) you were right, it was a win -win, sorry for all the trouble. again thanks for making it.Vergil117 14:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sincere Apologies I understand the mistake I did when I put an un-needed category to Where Am I?. I wasnt trying to pointsgame but I understand if you did. I noticed it as soon as I left were made the pasta, i forgot to change the error, and my phone died... So, I do understand any circumstances that were needed. Deep apologies, SpicyHandofMarriage 04:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat stuff again Linkforpresident kickbanned me from chat, apparently for talking about ponies even though he'd told me not to repeatedly, and he said he'd let me back in an hour. It's been over 2 hours now. Yes I told him on his talk page when the first hour was up. I don't think he's online, so would you mind unbanning me for him please? -- BlittleMcNilsen 05:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Damnit. First, before chatbanning me, you could look back into the chat to see what caused it. But you cant now, obviously, because you left it, most likely. So, care to explain why you further continued to stretch chat instead of contacting someone with the message in PM? I did refresh, because stretched chat is annoying. ClericofMadness 01:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) How long is this kick? Deletion request. Hey Cleric. I accidentally made an article with what was supposed to be a blog post (it's 10:00 clock and I'm tired lol). I just wanted to know... can you delete it for me? Mr.Zalgopasta 03:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The page has been deleted. Bill9929 (talk) 03:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Help I'm trying to add the OC Category to my Creeper pasta, but it says: "You don't have permission to add categories on this page." I'm confused. Azelf5000 03:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Worked for me. You MUST add your page to the article listing, though. ClericofMadness 06:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a coder? Oh, hey. I was looking at your home page and it's a bit lacking in its coding and other pages are too. You don't have any templates, but I don't know if they would be required for this wiki. I could code for you, I know wikicode, HTML/CSS. I'm not interested in becoming a admin, mod, or anything, since i've had a few warnings/one block. But the past in the past. I was just wondering. 19:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No, we don't have a coder, and I don't know how to even begin to know how to. I can do the most basic of templates, but I can't think of anything like CSS or whatnot that would improve the functionality or look of the site. ClericofMadness 20:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Just my two cents. I can't take enough Aventyl to keep me from going off an a bipolar induced rant (I'm sorry). The spam pages are becoming unbearable. I think it needs to be a rule that no troll pastas can be posted here... only on the trollpasta wiki. How does this mix with spam pages? Well... sometimes I get the feeling that people are making spam pages and then putting them under the troll/horrible troll pasta categories just for the sake of it. It feels like this past fucking summer all over again. Just my two cents. Mr.Zalgopasta 21:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If my rationale is a little whack... it's the bipolar. Hm, well the last time I forbid anyone from posting anything in just a page I got a massive rant about it, so I am leaning toward continuing to ban the everloving week out of spam page creators. If it gets truely bad, I will figure a way that won't be shite to link to the trollpasta wiki. ClericofMadness 21:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) An Apology and A Question Hello, firstly I'd like to apologize for not immediatly adding my article, The Cell Phone, to the article listing page. I should've done it, and I'm sorry for adding to the work load of all the members on the website. I was stupid for not doing it or reading the message I was sent that night. I feel like an idiot, believe me. I have another apology on my talk page if you'd like to read that in addition to this. That being said now that I am unbanned I am trying to add the page to the Article Listing. However I am experiencing some difficulties that I think are my computer's fault. See I go to edit the page and I get a pop up telling me to Stop the Script on the page or my computer will become unresponsive. So I stop the script. Then it won't let me add any links, so I usually will just copy it to the page. Then it won't let me publish the edit once I've made it. I went to the help page, but didn't find anything matching my problem. Am I really just that big of an idiot? I'm going to keep trying it, I honestly don't want to get banned again ^^" MleSoup 21:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC)MleSoup Hm, what browser and what version are you running? The listing is a loooong page and your browser might not be able to handle it. You might need to load the editor in Monobook to get the straight source view or edit by section if possible, that way the editor does not load the whole page. ClericofMadness 21:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I got a question I know I'll sound like a total noob for asking this (which I am, but that's not the point) but I put my creepypasta on the user submissions page and everything and marked my pasta as OC, but how I get my pasta on the OC category page? It should be there the moment you save the edit that marks it with the OC category. ClericofMadness 23:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) O hai. Article Listing I am trying to add my article to the Article Listing but it seems IMPOSSIBLE! When I just wright the name of my article like normal it doesn`t show up, and when I try to add a link (because every article name is a link) nothing happens! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! CreepyStoryTeller Did you read the instructions on the Article Listing page? Are you putting the page title inside a set of double square brackets? ClericofMadness 21:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC)